So Wrong
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: Rachel's POV during Operation: Holiday. She never understood nor agree with Lizzie and Numbuh 10, because Nigel is the exact operative that helps the KND run. Lizzie/Nigel, 1/362.


**So wrong**

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Cartoon Network does.

Summary: 362 (Rachel) thoughts on what happened during operation: Holiday. She never understood nor agree with Lizzie and Numbuh 10, because Nigel is the exact operative that helps the KND run. Lizzie/Nigel, 1/362. I really wondered where Rachel started to have her crush on Nigel, it's implied in Operation Girlfriend that Rachel does have a crush on Nigel, but I really wanted to write this. Besides, she was in Operation: Holiday, and I wondered what her thoughts were!

* * *

It's so good that every section leader could use a break, and go to Jamaica for some relaxation. I definitely need it, because running KND is really hard work.

Sometimes, I feel guilty for coming along to this retreat, because the moon base could be under attacked or some kids might need someone (like me) to tell them when to have time for a cookie break. But alas, I am here and right now all that matters is having fun in the pool with my girlfriends and enjoying the mango smoothie.

This vacation is definitely better than the one my family tried to make me go on last summer. But alas, I am here, and right now all that matters is having fun in the pool with my girlfriends that I regularly don't normally see on the moon base, and I get to enjoy all those wonderful mango smoothies, and the juicy gossip.

There's Numbuh 86, also known as Fanny, and Numbuh 254, Angel who used to work with me in the good old days when I used to spy for the KND.

And there's Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, with Numbuh 10, Natasha, known as the prettiest girl in KND. I wonder what they are talking about, because all I can hear from the back of the pool, is laughter.

Numbuh 1, is how he looks, (according from what I heard from Fanny), he's bald but he's a hard worker, even after he lost all his hair during a KND mission, he didn't betray the KND for it. (I know some people who would have). His sector is always the top because he knows to drill his sector to do all the missions. And I am glad to see he's here, I can finally see him in person, and see whether what Fanny was saying is all true. I know some of them must be false. How that girl does her work with half of her team is filled with boys, makes me wonder. But I can't wonder about Fanny right now, after all she proves to be a valuable worker for the KND.

Just like Numbuh 1.

I heard he has a girlfriend and I wonder why he's here with Natasha. I think every boy is jealous right now. But at least he's having fun (he looks like he deserves a vacation). And now, it's time to go back and get one last smoothie before I pack my bags.

And then I heard a crash, and I had to wonder if the hamasters who are going to have the vacation after this retreat, and wondering if they were going to be alright. After all hamasters help keep the tree houses power on. There, I was on the beach, and I saw the airplane, slightly destroyed, but the hamasters alive, and then I heard a very loud's girl's voice:

"Nigel Uno!"

Uh-oh, I am guessing that the red hair girl with the most annoying voice on the planet, actually is Numbuh 1's girlfriend. That and she apparently heard somehow that Nigel was spending his time with a girl, but I know that Numbuh 1 would not cheat on his girlfriend, by the way he acts, it seems like he's very much in love with Lizzie. I can tell by the way he looks at her, and how Numbuh 1 is very loyal and dedicated to the KND.

And then Numbuh 10 had to explain why she would never go out with Numbuh 1, first of all she's his cousin, and second of all, he's a hard worker, and they way he dresses (which really shouldn't matter).

And then I see Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 both unharmed, and basically Numbuh 1 forces them to go back to work, without letting Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 have a mango smoothie. It's understandable, because the way Numbuh 10 and Lizzie continue to talk about all of Numbuh 1's bad points.

I will never understood nor agree with Lizzie and Numbuh 10, because Numbuh 1 is the exact operative that helps the KND run. And my heart hurts a little when I see Numbuh 1 leave.

He needs to learn that not everyone in the KND, thinks so cruelly about him as Numbuh 10 and Lizzie do.

* * *


End file.
